This invention relates to display figures for use by spectators at athletic contests or at other public gatherings. In the past, pennants have been widely used at such gatherings to indicate support for one of the teams or persons involved. These pennants typically comprise pointed flags bearing indicia representing the chosen team or person. The pennants are attached at their side edge to a support staff and are normally limp so that they have to be waved to display their indicia.